


Ring Led

by Branch



Series: Have and Hold [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Porn, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko decides to push Aomine a little further, and offers to spank him for breaking his collar (again). Aomine is perfectly pleased, but Kagami needs a bit more reassurance. <span class="summary-meta">D/s, Porn, I-4</span></p>

<p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>"You know," Tetsu murmured, fingers stroking over the line of Daiki's new collar, "sometimes I think you let them break just so I'll put another on you."</p>
  <p>Daiki looked up at him, relaxed by the feeling of being collared again. "You did say that you would, as often as necessary."</p>
  <p>The corners of Tetsu's mouth curled up faintly, and he set his fingers under Daiki's chin, keeping his head tipped back. "I did, and I will. Though I'm starting to wonder if I should punish you, when you break another one, for putting me to the trouble."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Led

Daiki remembered that he'd asked Tetsu once, years ago after actually meeting Tetsu's mom, whether he minded that his mom was away so often, traveling for work. He'd been curious. She'd seemed like the kind of parent a person could actually miss having around. He remembered that Tetsu had smiled and said that she was such a good mother when she was there that it lasted him through the times she wasn't. At the time, Daiki had wondered if it could actually work that way, but he knew kind of what Tetsu had meant, now. Daiki's collar was like that for him. (Even though he'd nearly sprained his neck trying to shake the idea out of his head when it first occurred to him, because he really didn't want to be thinking about any parents _at all_ in connection with collar-stuff.)

In any case, he was glad that Tetsu's mom was off traveling tonight, because that meant that he and Tetsu and Taiga were all staying over at Tetsu's house, and he needed that more than usual tonight.

Daiki fidgeted a little, on the walk from the station to Tetsu's house, the way he'd been fidgeting all day, having to hold himself back to keep from walking faster the closer they got. He didn't think the other two had noticed that, but as soon as they hung up their coats in the front hall Tetsu's eyes narrowed at him. Daiki wasn't surprised; whenever the three of them were together, their necks were the first place Tetsu's eyes went to.

"Where is your collar?"

Daiki fished it out of his front pocket and held it up, snapped ends dangling. "The chain broke."

"Again," Tai muttered, scuffing his house slippers on more firmly.

"It's not my fault if they're flimsy enough to break during practice," Daiki pointed out, looking down his nose. "I like having it on all the time." He really liked it a lot, which did mean a lot of wear and tear, he'd admit.

Tetsu would be rolling his eyes, if he were the sort to do that, Daiki was pretty sure. "It's a good thing I keep spares for you." He plucked the broken necklace out of Daiki's fingers. "Come on." He led the way up the stairs to his room. Daiki grinned a bit, to see that two spare futons were already spread on the floor; fitting the three of them into a regular bed meant a lot of being careful not to elbow anyone in the stomach, and sometimes it was nice to do something more energetic. He could do with something energetic, after having the broken collar itching at him all day. Tai promptly claimed the bed as a seat, stretching his legs out and bunching the pillows up at his back, so Daiki leaned in the doorway while Tetsu rummaged in the lower drawer of his desk. Finally, he straightened, a new necklace of slim leather cord just like the old one hanging from his hand.

"Come here." Tetsu crooked a finger at Daiki and then pointed to the floor before him. Familiar heat locked around Daiki, the heat of being with Tetsu like this. He took two long steps away from the door and sank to his knees at Tetsu's feet, lifting his chin to bare his throat. Tetsu smiled, and his fingers slid briefly through Daiki's hair. "Good." The cool of the leather settling lightly around Daiki's throat made him shiver, and he had to close his eyes for a moment. 

"You know," Tetsu murmured, fingers stroking over the line of Daiki's new collar, "sometimes I think you let them break just so I'll put another on you."

Daiki looked up at him, relaxed by the feeling of being collared again. "You did say that you would, as often as necessary."

The corners of Tetsu's mouth curled up faintly, and he set his fingers under Daiki's chin, keeping his head tipped back. "I did, and I will. Though I'm starting to wonder if I should punish you, when you break another one, for putting me to the trouble."

Daiki's eyes widened at the sharp thrill of heat that sang through him. He liked it when Tetsu pushed him, and also when Tetsu showed him a limit and made him mind it. He had to swallow, and when he spoke his voice was husky. "Punish me how?"

Tetsu made a thoughtful sound and was quiet for long enough that Daiki bit his lip, starting to be a shade nervous. There were things Tetsu could do that really would hurt, but... he didn't think Tetsu would do them. He didn't _think_. Tetsu pushed him physically, but never denied him, never pushed him away. When he felt Tetsu's thumb sliding along his lower lip, coaxing it free of his teeth, his breath caught and he looked up to see that Tetsu's eyes had turned gentle. He relaxed again on a flood of warm relief and settled on his knees, waiting.

"Perhaps I should spank you," Tetsu murmured. "Do you think that would punish you suitably, Daiki? If I put you on your hands and knees and spanked you until your ass was hot under my hand?"

Heat rushed through Daiki again, and he was sure he was flushed. That was exactly the kind of thing he loved to take from Tetsu, and something more intense than they'd tried yet. "Yes, Tetsu," he managed.

Tetsu smiled slowly, thumb brushing back and forth over Daiki's mouth. "Then maybe I'll give you your first spanking tonight, while Taiga watches."

Daiki nearly moaned at that thought, at the idea of being watched while Tetsu punished him. At least until a strangled sound from the bed made them both look around. Tai's hands were locked tight in the blankets and his shoulders were taut.

"Tetsuya," Tai started, sounding a little strained, "I don't think I... I mean..."

"Taiga." Tetsu squeezed Daiki's shoulder and murmured to him, "Come." He went to Tai and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms tight around Tai. Daiki did as he was told and stretched out beside Tai while Tetsu held him, fingers stroking through that wild red hair. "It's all right," Tetsu told their lover softly. "If you don't want to watch, or be present, that's fine." He leaned back just a little and cradled Tai's face in his hands as Tai looked up at him, uncertain. "But if you're worried, perhaps it would be better if you did stay. So you can see for sure that I would never do anything to hurt either of you."

Daiki could feel the shudder that ran through Tai, and the way he slumped back against the headboard with a faint sigh. "Hey." He nudged Tai's ribs, gentler than usual. "You _were_ watching all of that, weren't you? I want it, Tai." He smiled, slow and dark, and leaned in to nibble on Tai's earlobe and murmur, "I want it a lot. I want Tetsu to push me to the edge and hold me up against it."

Tetsu reached out and tugged Daiki's collar taut with a finger hooked under it, eyes dark and sharp. "I will hold you there. I'll hold you safe."

This time, Daiki felt Tai gasp and relax at exactly the same time he did, and he'd bet money that Tai felt the same wave of want and security. It was just the way Tetsu made them both feel. Tetsu smiled and tipped Tai's chin up with a finger under it. "Just think of it," he said softly. "The sounds Daiki will make, the way his breathing will hitch with every stroke. The way he'll spread his legs wider when his ass starts to turn red under my hand. The way he'll beg for more."

Daiki moaned against Tai's shoulder. "Fuck, Tetsu, you don't have to wait for that. _Please_ spank me, spank me hard..." His cock was hard already, just listening to this.

A quick glance down showed that Tai's was, too.

"So." Tetsu leaned in and kissed Tai's forehead gently. "Do you want to watch it, or would you rather not?" 

"I..." Tai swallowed and took a breath. "I think I want to stay."

"All right. Tell me if you need to stop."

Tai nodded, shoulders finally softened into their usual line when they were with Tetsu this way, relaxed and trusting. That was better; Daiki liked seeing how Taiga trusted Tetsu. It made things feel right.

Tetsu tugged on Daiki's collar again, making him shiver. "If _you_ need to stop, beg me for it."

That would come easy, if he really did need it, and Daiki leaned bonelessly against Tai, smiling. "Yes, Tetsu."

"Good." Tetsu eased back down the bed and pulled his shirt off, swift and easy. "Take your pants off, then."

While Daiki hopped off the bed to strip off his jeans, and socks and underwear because anything else would just feel silly, Tetsu pulled Tai to his feet and led him to one corner of the futons.

"Here." Tetsu laid his hands on Tai's shoulders and pushed him down, following to kiss him slowly. In the middle of the kiss, he reached down and undid Tai's jeans, and Daiki made an appreciative sound. Tai was definitely hard. Tetsu laughed low in his throat as he pulled away, leaving Tai breathless, and looks back at Daiki. "As for you..." He scooted into the middle of the futons and pointed in front of him. "Down on your knees and bend over."

Daiki did as he was told, cock jumping a little at hearing such a brisk order from Tetsu, something that made it very clear who was in charge. He spread his knees wide against the cotton blanket and bent down, feeling his tank top, the only thing he was still wearing, slide up his back a little. Tetsu's hand stroked over his bared ass, slow and warm, until Daiki sighed and rested his forehead on his crossed arms, relaxing.

"That's better," Tetsu murmured. "There's no reason to be tense, Daiki. You're all mine, and I'm going to spank you until you don't have any questions at all about who you belong to."

Daiki moaned soft and wanting, and arched his back a little to offer Tetsu his ass. "Yes, Tetsu..."

Tetsu's hand lifted and came down again firmly, spanking him across one cheek and then the other. One and then the other. Again and again, firm and steady. The feeling of it set Daiki gasping. The _smack_ of every stroke was sharp in the room, and Tetsu's hand on his ass stung every time, but it felt good too. His ass felt warm and full, and the knowledge that it was Tetsu spanking him, Tetsu's hand punishing him, made Daiki's cock throb.

"Your skin is turning red and hot," Tetsu murmured to him, pausing to rub his palm over Daiki's stinging bottom. "Do you like that, Daiki?" He slapped Daiki's ass again, sharply.

"Yes, Tetsu!" Daiki gasped, fingers closing in the sheets under them.

"Good." Tetsu's hand turned a little heavier as he started spanking Daiki again. "Remember that this will be your punishment whenever I have to put a new collar on you."

Daiki moaned into the sheets, panting for breath with the heat building under Tetsu's hand, making his ass throb in time with his cock. It almost really hurt, now, except that Tetsu's hand lingered, giving his ass a little rub after every sharp blow, easing the bite of it into a slow burn, deep and intense. "Yes Tetsu, please," he gasped, spreading his legs wider, arms thrown out along the futon. It was so good, feeling Tetsu's control of him, Tetsu's control of what he would feel and how. And knowing he was being _punished_ made him hard and breathless.

"You definitely like this, don't you?" There was a smile in Tetsu's voice, and his other hand slid between Daiki's legs to stroke his cock. He spread Daiki's burning cheeks apart and rubbed a finger over his entrance. Daiki nearly came right then and there.

"Fuck, please Tetsu!" He whined when Tetsu rubbed his entrance a little harder, and then gasped when Tetsu drew back and gave his ass a ringing smack. "Tetsu!" It was good, so good, like being fucked really hard. Tetsu's other hand stayed wrapped around Daiki's cock, fondling him as Tetsu spanked him hard and sure, every stroke making Daiki jerk on his knees and moan with the burst of sharp heat across his ass. "Tetsu, Tetsu fuck, please!" Tetsu's hand tightened on his cock and one last punishing stroke across his ass sent fireworks down Daiki's nerves. He groaned as he came, shuddering in Tetsu's hands.

* * *

Taiga hadn't been entirely sure about this, at first, even though Daiki had sounded so turned on by the idea. It was no secret Daiki was into more extreme things than he was, after all. But he _did_ trust Tetsuya, and seeing Daiki spread out waiting for Tetsuya was undeniably hot.

And... it sure didn't sound like Daiki was in pain.

By the time Tetsuya was spanking Daiki hard enough to have made Taiga wince before this he was also fondling Daiki's very hard cock, and _God_ the sounds Daiki was making. He sounded, he _looked_ like he was being fucked. Fucked hard. And really liking it. Watching Daiki's ass turn red under Tetsuya's hand and hearing Daiki begging hoarsely for more was enough to set Taiga panting himself. It was hot, just as hot to watch Daiki being taken this way as it was to watch Tetsuya drive Daiki out of his head any other way. To watch Tetsuya so focused on Daiki, so in control of his body and responses. 

Even in the middle of that intent focus, though, Tetsuya gave Taiga a warm little glance every now and then, checking on him, checking that he was all right. That alone was enough to ease Taiga down into the familiar heat of following Tetsuya's lead. And that was what kept Taiga's hand off his own cock, even when Daiki finally came, sprawled open under Tetsuya's hands, so perfectly, wantonly sensual that Taiga had to curl his fingers into the cotton under his knees. Tetsuya hadn't said he could touch himself yet.

So he watched, breathless and hot and really hard, as Tetsuya eased Daiki down to the futon, murmuring to him that he was very good, that everything was all right, that he'd done just as he should. Daiki relaxed under those words, curling up on his side and watching Tetsuya and Taiga with dark, sleepy eyes, flushed and smiling. Tetsuya leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

And then he rose and came to Taiga.

Taiga looked up at his lover, lips parted with how quickly he was breathing. "Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya smiled for him and ran slow fingers through Taiga's hair. "Yes." He knelt between Taiga's spread knees and pulled Taiga down to a kiss. Taiga moaned into his mouth as Tetsuya's hand closed on his cock, wrapping his arms tight around Tetsuya and holding on.

"That's good," Tetsuya told him, voice soft and sure, hand working slowly up and down. That hand was warm, far warmer than skin-heat, and Taiga's breath caught as he realized. That was the hand Tetsuya had been spanking Daiki with—but it was gentle on him, so gentle, and Taiga had to bury his head against Tetsuya's shoulder, moaning. 

"Shh." The fingers of Tetsuya's other hand slid through his hair, cradling his head. "I have you, Taiga, I have you safe. It's all right. Just feel."

Heat swept him down, deep, so deep he couldn't do anything but shudder as long waves of pleasure raked through him. That soft assurance that Tetsuya saw the differences between Taiga and Daiki, would hold Taiga the way _he_ needed to be held, undid him so completely he was almost sobbing for breath against Tetsuya's shoulder. Tetsuya held him until he quieted, fondling him gently until Taiga was wrung dry. 

When Tetsuya finally coaxed Taiga down to the bedding, he willingly settled against Daiki, lying quiet as Tetsuya sat by them and petted them gently. It was Daiki who finally stirred and looked up at Tetsuya.

"You haven't..." he started, suggestively, and Tetsuya laughed and set a light finger against his lips.

"I've had both of you trust me and give yourselves up to me completely, tonight. I have what I want."

Daiki colored a little and ducked down against Taiga's shoulder, and Taiga huffed a bit of a laugh, holding him closer. Daiki was the one who would try anything, who loved the edge, who wanted to be pushed, but he got all shy whenever Tetsuya laid out the _emotional_ stakes in so many words. Taiga rested his head on Tetsuya's knees, reassured that Tetsuya knew how completely he held them both.

Tonight had reminded Taiga of why he did.

He let his eyes fall closed and relaxed against the futon with Daiki in his arms, feeling the slow slide of Tetsuya's fingers through his hair. This was where he belonged.

When Tetsuya's fingers stroked lightly over the slim cord of his collar, Taiga smiled.

**End**


End file.
